


Fireworks

by indigomini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/pseuds/indigomini
Summary: Jongin meets someone at a New Year's party.





	Fireworks

He recognizes the Dragonball Z bedsheets. He used to have the same ones back in high school, before a careless wanking session left a crusty, cumstained balayage over Goku’s standard Saiyan hair, and he had to hurriedly toss the whole thing in the trash, claiming that his DBZ days were just over now. Jongin wonders if this guy is still into DBZ too, or if these were just the backup sheets his parents saved while their son was away, partying in college. The threads were faded and worn, desaturated.

This year had been a rough one, and it’s coming to a close. Finally. Maybe that’s the end of an era, and tomorrow will make way for much brighter days.

Jongin checks his phone as he perches on the lower corner of the bed, absently scrolling through Instagram as he waits out the party rumbling downstairs. Who wants to be surrounded by strangers to ring in the new year? But then, who wants to be all alone either. It's too early to head back to his apartment and be all by himself. He’s tempted to take a nap, but he’s not quite sure he will wake up in time for the countdown, and who knows the cleanliness status of this bed anyway.

The door swings open, startling him. A guy walks in and swiftly shuts and locks the entrance, leaning back against the doorframe and sighing, his mouth expelling the air harshly as his eyes flutter closed.

Jongin clears his throat softly.

“Oh!” the man exclaims, surprise all over his face as he jumps. “I didn’t know there was anyone in here.”

He was on the verge of saying,  _ ‘It’s okay,’ _ before he realizes there was no apology in the newcomer's words. Half embarrassed, half annoyed, Jongin stares at him in silence instead.

“I’m just gonna hang for a minute,” the man says.

Not a question. Not asking for permission. But then again, this isn’t Jongin’s room. He’s just seeking sanctuary too.

The man slides down to the floor and starts on ripping out an overgrown fingernail. The clicking sound echoes in the barren room with its wooden floors and walls. After a minute, it’s about to drive Jongin mad.

“Can you stop,” he spits out.

The clicking stops. The man turns to him, eyes wide. From this lower angle, the light illuminates his face much more clearly. His eyes are huge, yet proportionate to the rest of his doll-like facial features. They turn downward. “Sorry,” he mutters, wiggling his fingers first and then letting his hands fall to his sides, safely away from each other.

“Sorry,” Jongin repeats, feeling bad immediately. “I just… It was making me crazy. I’m sure Sehun’s got a nail clipper around here somewhere.” He pulls himself to his feet and starts rummaging around Sehun’s desk. Some masking tape, some sticky notes, a ruler, some sketchy looking lotion… No nail clippers.

“It’s fine,” the man waves to reassure him. “I’m just gonna hang for another minute. Trying to avoid somebody.”

“Run into an ex?” Jongin asks.

“Nah,” the man says. “Some girl made a New Year resolution to convert gay men and sighted me into her crosshairs, and I am all out of nice ways to say ‘fuck off.’”

Oh. Jongin blinks in surprise at the rather revealing explanation.

“Is that going to bother you?” The man’s question takes on a more defensive tone.

“N-no,” Jongin hurries out, knees turning inward as he plops his rear back onto the bed, fingers gripping the side of the mattress. “Did… people know before this?”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t  _ public knowledge _ until, like, ten minutes ago, and now I’m pretty sure the entire world knows, so yeah, fuck it.”

“I’m sorry.”

The man shrugs and pulls out his phone, glimpsing at the screen before rolling his eyes and pocketing it away.

“I’m Jongin, by the way.”

The man looks back to him, squinting and focusing. He’s quite handsome, now that Jongin can see him better. Freshly shorn black hair styled up, thin, silver-framed, round glasses perched on his nose, bright, clear skin and smooth, plump, pink lips. He's wearing a somewhat formal outfit of gray pullover and black trousers, which makes him look more like a young professor on his first day at school than another college kid at a house party.

“‘Jongin’? The ‘other’ gay guy?” the man asks.

Jongin blinks. It’s pretty public knowledge for him, but it’s not like he goes around handing out calling cards about it. “Uh.” He swallows. “Yeah, I guess that’s me.”

“She asked me,” the man’s voice changes to a shrill, mocking, nasally accent, “ _ if we were, like, dating _ , and then kinda devolved further from there when she found out I was single.”

Gay and single. Interesting. Does this guy just go around dropping info like this so readily.

“Eesh,” Jongin says, at a loss for what else to contribute other than some sympathy noises.

“I bet if she found out we were in here together, there’d be all kinds of stories already,” the man sighs again.

Man, he’s really attractive. Jongin wouldn’t mind that, honestly. It’s been a dry, dry year.

“There are already all kinds of stories about me, from what I’ve heard,” Jongin says, rolling his eyes after.

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

What, he’s supposed to feed this guy the gossip that circles around him? They don’t even know each other.

As if on cue, the man smiles. “I’m Kyungsoo. Gay Number Two, I guess, at your service.” He feigns a bow.

“I’m Jongin.”

“Yeah, I know that.”

Whoops, yeah, he introduced himself first. Jongin feels his ears warming and looks away shyly.

The door handle jiggles, causing both of them to jump in alarm. Someone bangs on it a moment later, three hard thuds, enough to make Kyungsoo scoot forward in annoyance, tripping over his own legs in an effort to get up. “Yo!”

“Occupied!” Jongin yells, at the same time that Kyungsoo shouts, “Go away!”

They both freeze, and Kyungsoo's knee lands hard on the floor as he turns to look at Jongin, causing him to groan in pain on reflex. Shit. Two voices behind a locked door at a house party is never an innocent look.

“Oh,” the voice says, cackling after as the realization dawns on him as well, “whoops, sorry! Carry on! Give it to him good, dude! Happy new year!”

“Oh, shit,” Jongin jumps to his feet, ready to charge out and tackle the person.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Uh, I— Explain, I guess?” He’s breathless already, forming half-ass plans to leap onto the newcomer and defend Kyungsoo’s purity or something equally dumb.

“Damage’s been done.” Kyungsoo shrugs, licking over his lower lip as he rolls onto his feet. He stands a good ten to fifteen centimeters shorter than Jongin, forcing his eyes to widen as they turn up to look at him.  _ So _ cute. He looks at Jongin as if assessing him, scanning down to his torso before returning to his face. “Are you concerned?”

“Nah,” Jongin says confidently. As if random strangers’ opinions are things he cares about.

“Wanna do some actual damage then?”

“What?”

The left corner of Kyungsoo’s lips tug up into a smirk. “Wanna hook up then? It’s New Year’s Eve. Start off 2019 with a real  _ bang _ .”

He must have misheard. Or misunderstood something. Or he’s having a stroke. “... _ Sex? _ ” Oh god, did he really just grunt that out like some kind of virgin neanderthal?

“Oh no, I've turned into the weirdo girl,” Kyungsoo says in horror a moment into the awkward silence.

“No—” His sentence cuts off on its own as he fumbles for words.

“...Way too forward, no? I wasn't going for pushy,” Kyungsoo says, “I just figured it'd be a fun way to end the year.”

“It is,” Jongin says, taking a brave step forward. “Uh. I don't mind forward.”

“Is that a ‘yes’ or are you trying to be nice? Because I'm talking about”—Kyungsoo touches the index and thumb of one hand to make a ring and thrusts the index of his other hand into it rapidly—” _ boning _ , so it's not really like a situation where you should just absently placate the other person.”

Jongin's face must be beet red just from the lewd gesture. Who is this guy? He's so blunt. It's too much. “Yes.” And then, because he feels that might've been precisely too absently vague, he adds, “to the, uh, boning.”

“...Oh.”

Did he mishear again? “Oh?”

The guy rubs his palms up and down the front of his thighs, suddenly looking nervous. “Oh.”

“Did you not mean it?”

“I did, but I mean, I didn't think—…”

Jongin is too impatient. “...that I would say yes?”

“Er,” Kyungsoo's face is turning a delightful shade of pink, “well, no, I just didn't think it through.”

“Even with the”—Jongin mimics the man's earlier, obscene hand gesture—”thing?”

Kyungsoo laughs. His laugh is deep and hearty, the sincere kind that hasn't been altered to consider how attractive it would sound to other people's ears. His whole face lights up. His small, neat teeth, his plushy lips, his entire mouth curves up into an incredibly distinctive heart shape. “Sometimes, I just do things impulsively. It seemed necessary at the time.”

That's so cute, Jongin thinks to himself.

“That's so cute,” Jongin says aloud.

“No,  _ you're _ cute, Gay Number One.”

A little more of that weird spontaneity. Adorable. He's so cute, he's got Jongin's dick aching in his pants from it. “Don't know how I feel about that moniker.”

“Why?”

He shrugs, “Dunno. Too impersonal, I guess?”

Kyungsoo nods, lip jutting out thoughtfully. “That's fair.”

“And why am I number one? Are we the same age? Am I hyung to you?” Oh, please say yes, that'd be so cute.

“‘93, whaddabout you?”

Drats. “‘94.”

Kyungsoo snickers, pleased with the information. “Number  _ two _ , then.”

What were they talking about again? Oh, dicking. Impending dicking. Doesn't sound like it though. He watches Kyungsoo clench and release his fists at his sides, revealing his nerves. Why is this so hot to see… 

“We don't have to actually do anything…” Jongin offers, trying to conceal his disappointment at the idea.

“Oh no, if you're down, this has to happen,” Kyungsoo says after a pause, sounding surprisingly resolute. “You're way too hot to pass up.”

Yes, he likes these compliments. Jongin preens. But nothing else happens. Kyungsoo is still a couple of steps from the bed. Should he take initiative? Jongin clears his throat, and another ten seconds of awkwardness passes before he shifts back against the bed, making space while avoiding eye contact. It's  _ so _ awkward.

Kyungsoo points at the new spot on the bed, thick brows lifting in question.

“There,” Jongin nods, “or on my lap.” Oh no, was that smooth or greasy?

“Oh-ho! Done!” Kyungsoo cheers, eyes crescenting mirthfully into tiny arches.  _ So _ cute. He leaps onto the bed, bouncing once on the mattress and allowing the momentum to carry him forward, flopping sideways onto Jongin's thighs. His butt cushions the fall, molding easily against Jongin's legs. Not that Jongin got a good look earlier, but Kyungsoo's booty feels plump and ripe. So soft. This just got way more exciting.

His hands wrap reflexively around Kyungsoo's waist.

“Should we be loud and nasty?” Kyungsoo asks, his hands looping around Jongin's shoulders and clasping behind his neck. He's way closer now. Close enough that Jongin can smell the sourness of beer on his breath and see the little moles sprinkled across his face, another few on his neck and ears. He's even got a tiny, faint scar right next to his nose. What a pretty man.

“ _ Could _ you be loud and nasty?” Jongin taunts.

Kyungsoo's eyes twinkle. “I could say something like, uh, ...like…” His confidence peters out when no idea springs to mind, and he makes an adorable pout. “I dunno, actually.”

When can they start though… 

Kyungsoo shifts his weight and they both freeze as Jongin's dickhead drags across the underside of his thigh, unmistakable and stiff.

“You wanna… rock-paper-scissors for who tops?” Kyungsoo offers.

“...You're not a virgin, are you?” Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo looks amused. “Do I look like a pure guy?”

No point in lying. “Well, yes.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “I'm not. I haven't flirted in a long time, so I'm rusty, but I'm not some innocent baby.”

Another silence passes between them. This is beyond surreal. “Can… Should we… kiss or something?” Jongin asks.

In place of answering, Kyungsoo brings his hands up to gently cradle Jongin's nape as he lowers his face so their mouths can align. It's a little shocking, the first contact, knowing nothing about this stranger he's kissing aside from his name, but it's equally thrilling. The guy's got great lips for kissing. They melt perfectly into Jongin's. He's got an interesting approach, aggressively sucking on Jongin's lip and nipping just before it can release. It feels lovely. He's missed kissing. His last ex wasn't much of a kisser, and not especially great at it when he was willing to do it anyway.

Kyungsoo slides his left leg between them and then over so that he's full on straddling Jongin. He adjusts his glasses higher up his nose, frowning in frustration when they simply slide right down. He huffs out some air and pulls them off, folding and setting them onto the computer desk.

“You're really cute,” Jongin says, admiration evident.

“Does cute get me fucked?”

Oh, yes. He'll definitely… fucked… “Yeah, I- Do you have lube?”

“No lube,” Kyungsoo says slowly.

“...No condoms either?” he tries.

“Should I… go ask somebody to front us some?”

Jongin winces at the thought of not being able to go through with any of it. “I don't think crowdsourcing our hookup supplies is a great idea…”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo muses, “that'd probably ruin the mood.” A pause. “You wanna at least get naked and fool around?”

He can't help it. He laughs. Kyungsoo joins him, that delightful barking laugh. “Yes, please,” Jongin says.

“Oh, oh, let me,” Kyungsoo says, before eagerly reaching for the hem of Jongin's tee and lifting it up. He strips Jongin slowly, carefully. No snagging of limbs or awkward fumbling. It's like he's unwrapping a delicate present. It's so distracting that Jongin doesn't even notice until it's over that he's suddenly fully nude, shyly cupping himself.

“Oh my god,” he rushes out, embarrassed again.

“I'd really like to examine and handle the goods even if I'm just window shopping,” Kyungsoo breezes out..

Kudos. “Smooth. Is it my turn now?”

“Have at it,” Kyungsoo says, eyes glued to Jongin's crotch with anticipation, waiting for him to lift his hands away. 

He tries to copy the slow peeling that Kyungsoo did, to savor each new inch of exposed skin, but his eagerness makes it go by too fast. It's fascinating, revealing Kyungsoo's body bit by bit, seeing his dark nipples tighten in the cool room, the hairlessness of his chest contrast to the dense, dark gathering underneath his arms. Jongin is forced to slow down as he undoes the trousers, Kyungsoo having way less room to move around in his pants than Jongin with all that ass, careful not to hurt him as Jongin tugs the zipper open.

He gasps as Kyungsoo's hand wraps around his cock and squeezes.

“Ooh, that feels nice,” Kyungsoo says, continuing to stroke Jongin's shaft gently. 

It's difficult, but somehow, Jongin manages to get the guy's clothes off the rest of the way within seconds, while Kyungsoo remains both in his lap and jerking him off. His fingers touch Kyungsoo's dick, and he marvels at how velvety soft the skin is, how silky smooth and yet rock hard it feels and responds when he grips it more properly. 

Kyungsoo scoots closer, spreading wider so they are as close as physically possible, groins lined up as if to compare. He adjusts his positioning, so that his hand can stroke over both of them at once, and the mood grows more frenzied. Jongin's hand mirrors his on the opposite side, stroking in sync as their mouths find each other once more.

“You are so hot,” Jongin moans into his mouth, words muffled and bitten away as Kyungsoo speeds both of them up. “So weird and hot.”

Kyungsoo answers by spitting between them. He's pretty accurate, landing right on the tip of his own dick and spitting some more to coat both of them. It was starting to chafe, but Jongin didn't want to complain. It's so sexy, seeing their stringy precum mixed into the saliva, Kyungsoo lifting Jongin's palm to his mouth to lick a broad stripe over it, and returning it to their shafts.

It feels a thousand times better with the easier glide. This time, Jongin pulls the other man's face in, grinding up into their fists, and swelling even more when Kyungsoo matches his movements, allowing them to rock against each other. 

“TEN!—” a large chorus of people start to chant, somewhere else in the house. “NINE!—”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Kyungsoo whispers, harsh and desperate.

“EIGHT!—”

They're racing to the finish line, nipping at each other's mouths and whimpering as their hands work more frantically. 

“SEVEN!—”

“Can we make it?” Jongin moans.

“Shut up and work!”

“SIX!—”

If only he thought ahead, he could be buried balls deep in this guy right now. Regret is strong, but his need is stronger.

“FIVE!—”

“Ohh…” Jongin clenches his jaw, feeling the familiar tightness and heat building in his groin. 

“FOUR!—”

Kyungsoo hurriedly spits more saliva over them. The friction has caused it to dry to the point of stickiness, getting hotter as well with the speed. Instant relief transforms to a jump in pleasure.

“Mm, yeah,” Kyungsoo growls.

“THREE!— TWO!—”

Hot droplets land on his abdomen. Jongin forces his eyes to open just as Kyungsoo looses a whimper, head tossing back in a satisfied groan as he spurts the rest of his release over Jongin's stomach and their hands.

“ONE!—”

He follows suit, surrendering to the buildup and the scene before him as he's pulled through the waves. His cock spasms alongside Kyungsoo's as it empties, cum clinging to their skin, now indiscernible as to what belonged to whom. He's panting as the strokes slow down, gently massaging as they ride rest of their orgasms.

Kyungsoo's forehead clacks against his, perhaps a bit harder than intended. He looks apologetic, but smiles. “Happy new year,” he says breathlessly.

Jongin returns the smile, kissing him briefly on his parted lips. “Happy new year to you too.”

“Should auld acquaintance be… forgot…” Kyungsoo sings softly.

He waits for more.

“I don't know the rest of the song,” Kyungsoo admits. “It's something-something-da-da-da, and never brought to  _ liiight _ , and ba-ba-ba auld lang  _ syyyne _ .”

He laughs. It makes Kyungsoo laugh as well. Their sweat is cooling. Their cum is cold and slimy and dripping. They break apart, Kyungsoo carefully clamoring to his feet to avoid getting the semen everywhere as they seek out cleaning supplies.

“Can I get your number?” he asks sheepishly, once they're towelling off with some takeout napkins Kyungsoo found in one of the drawers.

“Depends,” Kyungsoo says, “Do I get yours too?”

“Of course.”

Kyungsoo is in the middle of typing his number into Jongin's rapidly dying phone when he pauses, lost in thought.

“What is it?”

“Are you done for tonight?” Kyungsoo asks.

He hasn't thought of anything other than making sure he gets to see more Kyungsoo in his near future. Jongin stares dumbly for a moment. “Uhhh… No?”

Kyungsoo smiles, finishes up the entry, and hands his phone back. “My place?” he asks quietly. “Your place?”

Oh, yes. “My place,” Jongin agrees enthusiastically.

“You gotta say bye to anyone before we leave?”

He hands Kyungsoo his sweater, grinning as he watches the man shrug into it and smooth it out. Precious. “Just your fangirl. She's probably been looking for you.”

“Oh?”

“I should thank her,” Jongin says. “I wasn't even planning on making resolutions.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow again. He looks so handsome doing so. “And what's your 2019 resolution?”

“Seems a bit anticlimactic to come into the new year with just a single bang at midnight, doesn't it? What if I wanted more fireworks?”

“I'm down.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote like 60% of this before the news broke, and decided to just finish it. So here it is, done finally at 6:30am. Happy new year, everyone. Be kind and love.


End file.
